mightandmagicfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Michał P.
Hi Michał P. -- we are excited to have Mocy i Magii as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Namespace changes Hi, I've done this. Since last time you asked we've been given new tools, so any member of the community team can help with this now :) -- sannse (talk) 13:14, 7 sty 2008 (UTC) Lamęt, lamęt... Tak jak było to zalecane, piszę na stronie admina. Do prawdy nie rozumiem, dlaczego zdegradowaliśmy się do stopnia podległej domeny podrzędnej. 'Encyklopedia Mocy i Magii' powinna być ideą międzynarodową, ponadjęzykową, ponadnarodowościową. Jako że nie ma i nie powinna mieć żadnej konkurencji (bo czy widział kto kiedyś konkurencję na polu działań charytatywnych?), najlepiej gdyby nazywała się po prostu 'Encyclopedia of Might and Magic' (czy coś takiego podobnego, co mówiłoby o kwintesencji tego projektu), powinna być wspierana przez tych, którzy nazywają siebie właścicielami opisywanego tu świata (czyt. Ubivał), ściśle kontrolowane, oficjalne, i wogóle jakieś takie "wspólne i oczywiste, przez co bezimienne". Bardzo bym się ucieszył, gdyby to to nie było podporządkowane żadnemu serwisowi (na nieszczęście tak nie jest), nie było żadnej wersji nadrzędnej (a chyba taką jest teraz heroespedia), wszystko było dziełem sojuszu (nie tylko) największych serwisów o tej tematyce, aby nikt sobie tego nie przywłaszczał, oraz żeby odnośniki (jako do części serwisu) były umieszczony w każdym wortalu o tym uniwersum (dotyczy to również strony ubivału). I żeby po wpisaniu 'mightandmagic.wikia.com' (albo lepiej: 'mightandmagic.com') pojawiała się strona z wyborem wersji językowej. Jakoś nie mam weny, być może jeszcze rozmarzę się później. Zagubiony w dziczy prostactwa przekonanego o oczywistości świata 14:55, 11 sty 2008 (UTC) c.d. Mówiłeś, żeby pisać w twej dyskusji, a sam piszesz w mojej :-) Taaa, domena ceną za restart... A nie można było zwyczajnie użyć swoich uprawnień adminowskich, skasować te wszystkie bluźnierstwa i plagiaty, w ich miejsce wstawić przeprosiny, które zabezpieczyłoby się przed edycją? A z tym zakazem międzynarodowości poszczególnych projektów to solidne przegięcie - co im to szkodzi? Chyba powinni wręcz to wspierać, przecież takie "gesty między narodami" pod ich opieką znacznie polepszają im wizerunek. Zagubiony w dziczy prostactwa przekonanego o oczywistości świata 15:07, 11 sty 2008 (UTC) Problemy technikowe Może to zabrzmi głupio i namolnie, ale nie mam czego się wstydzić - kompletnie nie znam się na silniku media wiki, encyklopediach tego typu, znacznikach, nawigacji, interfejsie, itp. Proszę więc o jakieś elementarne wskazówki. Napisałem swój pierwszy pseudoartykuł (a właściwie jego zalążek) i postanowiłem wzbogacić go o obrazek - przesłałem do was screena, edytując mój kawałek treści użyłem przycisku "obrazek osadzony", w miejsce literek "przyklad.jpg" wpisałem "Fort_Noxis.PNG". I co? Wszystko zawalone, wychodzi za marginesy, że aż szkoda gadać. Spodziewałem się, że w jakimś jasnożółtym panelu bocznym pojawi się automatycznie zeskalowane zdjątko wraz z jego opisem. Że już nie wspomnę o tym, jak dodać dopisek "To jest tylko zalążek artykułu (...)". Co robić? Z góry wielkie dzięki. Zagubiony w dziczy prostactwa przekonanego o oczywistości świata 11:48, 14 sty 2008 (UTC) Logo Pytałeś się o jakieś logo. Kompletnie się nie znam na grafice, wczoraj po raz pierwszy w życiu uruchomiłem Paint.net-a, ale zależało mi, żeby coś wykombinować. Po długich, żmudnych eksperymentach (czyt. przepuszczenia 2 warstw przez kilka filtrów) udało mi się wypruć z siebie to: ---- grafika: logo.png ---- Przyda się na coś? --Zagubiony w dziczy prostactwa przekonanego o oczywistości świata 09:12, 15 sty 2008 (UTC) Fuzja Jak widać, nie idzie nam zbyt dobrze. Po raz drugi próbujemy i po raz drugi nam nie wychodzi. Czy nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem przylepić się do jakiegoś innego serwisu, np. Acid Cave? Tematyka bardzo zbliżona. To chyba była dla nas jedyna szansa na zwiększenie popularności. Jeżeli dalej będziemy próbować samodzielnie, od zera budować wielkie mocarstwo, mamy bardzo niewielkie szanse na powodzenie. Właściwie to już jesteśmy martwi. Chyba o wiele lepszym i bardziej korzystnym krokiem byłoby przekazać tą stronę środowisku przyciągającym o wiele więcej ludzi. Tak, wiem, to trudne się pogodzić z tą koniecznością. Ale wcale nie musi to polegać na oddawaniu całej dotychczasowej treści w łapy kogoś innego. Możemy np. stworzyć unię "Zjednoczonych Mocarstw Mocy i Magii", traktować siebie jako równorzędnych partnerów. Zrozum, nie ma większego sensu dowodzić swoich racji i za wszelką cenę zostawiać wszystko takim, jakim jest. Liczy się dobro polskiego społeczeństwa fanów (Xo)MM. W kupie siła, razem możemy zwyciężyć. Nie mówię tego jako dwulicowy pomiot Acid Dragona, tylko jako obserwator i polski heroesfan służący dobrą radą. Jeszcze raz zaznaczam: nie chodzi wchłonięcie Acidcave przez nas, ani nas przez Acidcave. Chodzi wypromowanie obu stron poprzez zawarcie przymierza, stworzenie wspólnej potęgi. Chwała Przodkom. Tarnoob Skin Hello Michał. We've found a bug caused by editing MediaWiki:AdminSkin directly rather than selecting a skin in . We're going to fix this, but it will mean the default skin for this wiki stops being monobook since that skin is no longer supported. Instead, you will be able to choose from a selection of themes on a new skin called monaco. This page has a comparison of skin features. You will find that you can make many more customizations to Monaco and it has a lot of new features which I hope your community will find useful. If you need any help modifying the monaco skin, please leave a message for JSharp. If you have any concerns about this change, please let me know here. Angela (talk) 23:54, 27 maj 2008 (UTC) Witam Jestem dosyć nowym użytkownikiem wikii(czyt. prawie nic jeszcze nie umiem)i zainteresowała mnie właśnie TA wikia. Nie wyobrażam sobie by tak wielkie i niesamowite uniwersum nie miało swojej "encyklopedii". Nieoficjalnej,ale jednak. Sam piszę już tutaj artykuły pewien czas i NIE kopiuję testów z innych stron typu KG lub JB jak to się już podobno często zdarzało w przyszłości. Póki co na razie głównie spisy treści ale jednak.Ale ja nie o tym chciałem napisać:) Myślę że trzeba zareklamować ten projekt na innych stronach, najlepiej wyżej wymienionych. Oczywiście nie mam zamiaru spamować. Ten projekt naprawdę może być jednym z większych w Polsce(w sumie już jest), wystarczy trochę pracy. Pozdrawiam, PozzY